Party of Four
by kellyofsmeg
Summary: Mary has good news for John, and she lets Dean be the messenger. Pre-series.


**Party of Four**

**by kellyofsmeg**

**Summary: Mary has good news for John, and she lets Dean be the messenger. Pre-series. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.**

…

"Hey Winchester! You've got a customer."

John Winchester gritted his teeth, preoccupied beneath the body of a beige Chevy Monte Carlo, turning a crescent wrench counterclockwise to loosen the oil plug. "We're full-up. Can you deal with it, Mike? I'm doing an oil change."

"He asked for you _specifically,"_ Mike Guenther responded. "He was very insistent. He's in the office now."

"Well, ask him if he doesn't mind waiting a minute," John said as he picked up a used oil rug and used it to remove the loosened bolt. Hot oil poured out of the gasket and into a strategically placed pan.

"John, I'm telling you—this doesn't look like the kinda guy you wanna keep waiting," Mike stressed. "You should really see him now."

"Fine," John surrendered, grounding his feet and pushing off, sliding out from beneath the car on the creeper. He stood up, wiped his grease-blackened hands off on a rag and said, "Send him in."

Mike opened the office door and said, "Alright—he can see you now."

The person who stepped over the threshold was about three feet shorter than John expected him to be, and at least twenty-five years younger. John's face broke out into a grin as he saw his three-going-on-four-year old son bound across the garage with his arms raised, crying, "Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo," John greeted warmly, bending down to receive Dean as the boy launched himself into his arms. He stood up, holding Dean, who immediately wrapped his arms around his father's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "Did I surprise you, Daddy?"

"You sure did, buddy," said John, turning his head to the side and kissing Dean's temple.

John loved when Dean visited him at work. Mary would always wait in the office to let Dean have his moment of getting to surprise his Daddy before she joined them. They visited often enough, but on such an unpredictable schedule that his wife and son always managed to keep him guessing by showing up when he least expected it. Seeing his wife and son broke up the monotony of the daily grind, making it easier to get through his shift. After a long hard day of work, John always looked forward to coming home to his family. So when they came to him, it brightened his day and made it easier to tolerate everything from hot-headed customers who thought they knew everything about cars to back-breaking labor bent over an engine for hours at a time.

"Wanna see what I'm working on today?" John asked. Dean nodded eagerly. A keen interest in cars and already wanting to emulate his father made Dean very curious about what his Dad did at work. John carried Dean over to the open hood of the Chevy, up on jacks with the hood propped open. "This, Dean, is a 1980 Chevy Monte Carlo. 3.8 liter V6 engine, turbocharged. Automatic, power steering, high-energy ignition system. I'm giving her a full tune up."

"Coooool," Dean said, drawing out the word and smiling as he stared at all the engine parts. His Dad had explained to him how some of the parts worked in words he could understand, and taught him the names of different tools. Sometimes when John was doing basic maintenance on the Impala, he would ask Dean for different simple and easily recognizable tools—wrench, socket, screwdriver, laid out across the grass on a towel to make them easy for Dean to locate. And Dean would hand the correct requested tool to John every time, proud to be his junior apprentice. Dean couldn't wait until he was old enough to help his Dad fix cars for real. In turn, it was John's dream to teach Dean everything he knew about being a mechanic so that he could work alongside his son, and one day have him inherit the family business.

"Looks like the 'Pala," Dean observed. "Only not black."

"I guess it does, a little bit," John agreed. "Same manufacturer, similar bodies. Good eye, buddy."

"Dean, show your Daddy your car problem you showed me," Mike prompted.

Dean reached into his jacket pocket, turning over his Evil Knievel Hot Wheels in his hands. "It's not fast enough."

"Well, I'll have to get under the hood to figure that one out, Dean-o," said John, taking the car and turning it over his hand. "It could be the fuel filter, timing belt, transmission, or the exhaust might be blocked...can I hold onto this until I figure it out?"

Dean nodded solemnly. "Yeah. You can fix it for me."

"Thanks, sport. I'll get it done before I finish any other work, okay? Actually, I think I might have a minute to take a look at it now, " said John. He carried Dean over to his workbench, picked up his safety goggles and slid them on with one hand, getting another pair for Dean to wear. "Here. Put these on just to be safe." Dean giggled as John fitted the arms of the too-large glasses behind his ears, holding his hand over the bridge of his nose to hold them in place.

John felt around in his toolbox for the smallest wrench he could find, and had Dean hold the toy car while he pretended to tighten the bearings on the small plastic wheels. He spun the rear wheel with his thumb and asked, "Is that better?" Dean nodded happily.

Dean suddenly lunged for the work bench, the glasses slipping off his nose and falling onto the counter. John removed his own goggles and John lowered Dean so he could test the car out. Dean plonked Evil Knievel down on the counter, moving it back and forth to get it warmed up, and let go, watching as the car zoomed down the counter and over the edge. Dean cheered and put up his arms, shouting "Boom!" in such a good imitation of an explosion that John imagined a cartoon plume of smoke rising into the air where the car had plunged.

"Don't worry, Daddy," said Dean, looking at John seriously. "Evil's not really dead."

"Oh, good," said John, sounding relieved. "I was scared for a minute there. So did Evil let you drive here?"

"No, Daddy," said Dean, shaking his head and giggling like he thought his father the most ridiculous person ever. "I came here in Mommy's car!"

"Does Mommy know you took her car?" asked John playfully.

"No—Mommy's here, too! I can't drive," Dean laughed, exasperated.

"That's not what Evil told me," John quipped.

"Daddy—I won't fit in Evil's car!" Dean exclaimed, now positively beside himself, doing a full-body chuckle that made him shake from head to toe.

"Sure you can," said John, stooping down to pick up the car and handing it back to Dean. "You've just gotta tuck up into a ball to make yourself small enough to fit through the door, and then you say the magic word..."

"John," said Mary, a smile on her lips as she finally made her entrance through the office door as Mike walked past her to the front desk to answer the phone. Mary strode up to them, placing her hand on Dean's quivering shoulder. "Are you filling Dean's head with nonsense again?"

"Yes, dear," said John, turning his head and giving his wife a kiss.

"I like it when Daddy's silly, Mommy," said Dean, squirming as his mother licked her thumb and wiped an oil smudge off his cheek.

"I know, sweetie," said Mary, brushing Dean's bangs back and kissing his forehead. "I do, too."

"Oh, honey, I forgot my lunch at home," said John, suddenly remembering it was almost his lunch break as his stomach rumbled. "Did you bring it?"

"No, I didn't," said Mary, trailing her hand down John's arm, placing her palm over the back of John's hand that was holding Dean, running her finger over his silver wedding band. "I was thinking the three of us might go out to lunch to celebrate."

Alarm bells suddenly started going off in John's head—had he forgotten something? Their anniversary—was Mary giving him a hint by rubbing his wedding ring? No—May 17th was their anniversary. He could never forget that. A birthday? No—Mary's birthday was December 5th, more than a month away. And Dean's birthday wasn't until January 24th. He was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten his _own _birthday, though he imagined that offense would be the easiest to get away with.

Fairly certain that he had nothing he could be held at fault for forgetting, John tentatively asked, "Celebrate what—me forgetting my lunch?"

"Dean, do you want to tell your Daddy what we're celebrating?" asked Mary, rubbing circles on Dean's back through his jacket.

Dean took a deep breath, grinned widely and proclaimed, "I'm going to be a big bwother!"

John looked quickly between Dean and Mary, his brain quickly catching up to speed. "Mary, you're—" John faltered, staggering back against the workbench as shock waves coursed through his body. "You're really—"

"Yes. I'm pregnant," said Mary, beaming in anticipation of her husband's response when the news sank in.

John smiled hugely, laughing gleefully as he took Mary's hand, gently drawing her towards him and embracing her with Dean sandwiched contentedly between them. So great was John's joy that he was going to be a father again that he wanted nothing more than to pick Mary up and spin her around, but he instead put all his elation at the news into kissing Mary, caressing her face delicately, as if she was made of porcelain glass.

"So I take it you're happy?" Mary asked, tilting her head to the side, leaning into John's calloused hand.

"I'm ecstatic," said John sincerely, kissing Mary again. "Best news you could've told me! When did you find out?"

"This morning," Mary said, giddy with excitement. "The hospital called with the results from my annual checkup the other day. Doctor Jones took a blood sample and today he called and told me I'm pregnant!"

John pressed a kiss onto Mary's forehead. "And here we were thinking you were just tired all the time from Dean-o here running you ragged. Any idea how far along you are?"

"No. I scheduled an ultrasound for next week—Tuesday morning at ten, since it's usually your slowest day—"

"Perfect," said John. "I can have Lonnie cover for me, no problem. That kid's practically been begging to be worked more hours."

At that moment, Mike came out of the office and marched over, saying, "Speaking of Lonnie, I just got off the phone with Paul and he says that lunkhead forgot to order the parts for Mrs. Weisshart's transmission and it's gonna be at least another week..." Mike stopped in his tracks, looking suspiciously at the Winchester family. "What're you all smiling about?"

John put his arm around Mary's shoulders, turning to face his business partner. "Mike, we're having a baby."

"What—both of you?" Mike wisecracked. Then he let out a hearty laugh, slapped John on the shoulder and vigorously shook his old friend's hand. "Really, though—that's fantastic! Congratulations!" he said, kissing Mary on the cheek. "Couldn't be happier for you two. I didn't know you were trying for another kid!"

John and Mary exchanged a look. "Well, we weren't _not _trying," John laughed as Mary added, "It's a nice surprise," and John nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two lovebirds just got that big new house, so you've got the room," Mike said. "Me and Kate just decided to start trying for a baby. So if you guys have any tips..."

"Nothing we want to say in front D-E-A-N," said John as Dean looked up at him, wondering what the adults were talking about and why his Dad was saying the alphabet wrong.

"You excited to be a big brother, Dean?" Mike asked, bending down to the small child's eye level to address him.

"Uh-huh!" Dean nodded fervently, secure enough in his parent's affections that he didn't see the impending new arrival as a threat or a replacement for him, but was hopeful to have a new friend, playmate, and constant companion— especially since his mother had already reassured him that they would always love him and the new baby exactly the same. "I want a bwother."

"Dean's convinced the baby's a boy," said Mary, lighting resting her hand over her navel.

"Well, he was right about Nick and Sonia having a girl," said Mike.

"And he called Jake and Isabel having one of each with the twins, remember, honey?" John said to Mary. "Looking at Dean's track record, I'm siding with him and betting on a boy. But I'd be just as happy with a girl."

"It's a boy, Daddy," Dean insisted.

"Okay, okay," John relented, amused at Dean's conviction. "It's a boy."

"That's fine with me," Mary said, looking fondly at John and Dean. "Besides, I'm already outnumbered by my boys. What's one more?"

John gave Mary a swift kiss and asked Mike, "Hey, could you finish up that oil change for me, Mike? I'm gonna take these two out for my lunch break."

"Sure thing, Johnny," said Mike pleasantly. "In fact, go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I doubt you'll be able to focus on work, anyway."

"Thanks, Mike," said John gratefully, knowing his partner was probably right. "I owe you one."

"Yeah. When Kate comes to me with the same good news, you can repay the favor," Mike waved him off. "Now go on. Get outta here."

John carried Dean into the office, his arm still around Mary's shoulders. "So tell me—how long did it take you and Dean to rehearse that?" He asked as he handed Dean off to Mary as he took his leather jacket from the coat rack and shrugged it on.

"Just the car ride over here," Mary answered, stroking Dean's hair. "And waiting in line at the grocery store. Mostly it was a matter of getting here around noon so you'd ask about your lunch. Then the rest just fell into place."

John smiled to himself, quietly impressed. "What d'you feel like having, Mary? Mexican, Italian, Chinese, or the American classic, burger and fries?"

"All of them. Any of them. I'm _starving_," said Mary. "How about Biggerson's? They have that all-you-can-eat lunch buffet with the most amazing fried chicken and mashed potatoes, and the salad bar with the raspberry vinaigrette dressing. And I could kill for that cherry cobbler with vanilla ice cream they do—"

"Wow. You really are pregnant," John teased.

"Hey!" Mary playfully hit his arm, smiling. As usual, John was impressed with the force behind her arm and wondered if she'd been a boxer in some other life. One of the things John loved most about his wife is how easy it was to underestimate her; she liked to act sweet and girlish on the outside, but John knew she had a tough, brutish side to her that manifested itself every now and then, that John found to be extremely sexy. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if they worked out that Baby Number 2 had been conceived the last time he'd challenged Mary to an arm wrestling contest.

"C'mon, let's go," said John, placing his hand on the small of Mary's back and guiding her to the door. He reached for the handle and found that a short, balding man was already pushing the door open from the other side. John and Mary stepped back, and the man held the door open to let them pass.

"Thank you," said Mary, and John nodded his thanks as well.

The man spotted the gray, oil-stained collar of John's work shirt above his jacket and asked, "Are you guys closing for lunch?"

"No, my partner's still in there. He's just finishing up an oil change now. He can help you," said John. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for an estimate for my El Camino. Do you do paint jobs?"

"We sure do," said John. "Just let Mike know you're here and pull up next to the garage and he'll take a look. I think we can quote you at a fair price."

"Great. Thanks," said the man, his eyes falling on Dean, who looked like he was bursting to tell him something. As soon as he had the man's attention, Dean shouted, "I'm getting a baby brother!"

John and Mary exchanged a knowing look, both thinking that Dean should be appointed the designated spokesperson for announcing the news of Mary's pregnancy since he enjoyed it so much. "He told at least ten people at the grocery store today," Mary whispered to John, who laughed and smiled, not at all surprised.

"Congratulations," the stranger said, shaking John's hand, though his eyes were on Mary. "I'm sure he'll grow up to be very _special_."

"...Thank you?" said Mary uncertainly, suddenly feeling a sense of unease. John felt a similar premonition, and steered his wife and son away from the door, saying, "Have a good day, Sir."

Halfway to their respective cars, John kept a protective arm around Mary and Dean as he glanced back over his shoulder and saw the man was still watching them. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or the trick of the light, but he could have sworn he saw the man's eyes briefly flash yellow. They reached Mary's powder blue Volkswagen Bug and John opened the door for his wife, looking distractedly back over his shoulder. But the man was already gone.

"John? Is something wrong?" Mary asked, worried by the look of concerned bewilderment on her husband's face.

"No. I just thought I saw...never mind," said John dismissively, thinking how crazy Mary would think he sounded if he said he thought he'd just seen a man with yellow eyes. Besides, he'd seen the man up-close. His eyes had been dark brown. Imagining his irises had been yellow was an insignificant delusion—his own eyes playing tricks on him. No use bringing it up to Mary, when the man had already so clearly made her feel uncomfortable. John had felt the same; something about the guy had made his skin crawl, and he considered himself to be a pretty good judge of character. And why had the man said their baby was going to grow up to be special? That seemed a peculiar thing for a stranger to say to an expectant couple. But John didn't bring up either matter about the man; the last thing he wanted to do was say anything that might upset Mary today of all days.

John took Dean from Mary so she could get into the driver's seat and tried to help her get in. "I'm okay, sweetie. You've got a few months yet before I'll need any help getting into or out of a car," Mary said.

John strapped their son into the car seat as Dean made his newly-repaired Hot Wheels car fly through the air. "You hungry, buddy?"

"Yeah!" Dean cheered. John chuckled and ruffled Dean's hair, straightening up and shutting the rear passenger door.

"Go on ahead and get us a table, Mary," said John, leaning over the car as Mary buckled her seat belt. He kissed her one more time and said, "I need to talk to Mike real quick. Drive safe. I'll be right behind you. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Mary, smiling sweetly. "See you soon. We'll try not to start without you."

John smiled and shut Mary's door, waving back to Dean out the rear window as they drove away. John went through the open garage doors, where Mike was busy checking the oil level with a dipstick. "Aren't you supposed to be off with the family?"

"Yeah, I'm going...Mike, did a guy just come in here and talk to you about a paint job? Short, middle-aged, not much hair?"

"Nope. No one's been in here. Maybe he decided to go to Maaco instead," said Mike, with a noticeable tone of hostility towards their top competitor.

"Yeah. Maybe," said John, feeling increasingly uneasy. People didn't just vanish into thin air. He poked his head into the office and saw it was empty. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Yeah, you'd better. Unless you feel like doing some book keeping..."

"I'm gone," said John, putting up his hands and backing away. He got into his Impala and made his way to Biggerson's, deciding to put the unsettling stranger out of his mind. Today was about his family, which would soon be getting a little bit bigger.

THE END

...

AN: Yesterday my brother and his wife had their daughter tell us that they're expecting again, and that's where I got the inspiration for this story.

And I've just gotta say how much fun I had writing a pre-fire, mostly carefree, happy John-getting a chance to be the man he really is before life dealt him one of the cruelest cards imaginable :(

I truly do believe the YED was stalking Mary and John all those years, keeping tabs on them. Still, writing that part gave me goosebumps...

Re: Mary's Volkswagen, we know she wanted a VW Bus in "In the Beginning", so I figured she would have a car, too so she wouldn't be stuck home all day while John's at work. So that's why I gave the Winchesters a second car. Maybe they had two cars, maybe they didn't. But for the sake of this story—they do! And the Impala was parked on the street in the Pilot, so maybe Mary parked in the driveway. Okay. I'm rambling now.

Also, anything about cars I credit google, my dad, and my friend Joe for. So if there's anything I got wrong, blame them! ;P

Hope you liked this story, and if you did please review! I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
